herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Darthranner83/Disney Characters characters with similarities to other heroes: Princess Ariel
This is the lovely Princess Ariel the seventh youngest mermaid princess and daughter of old merman, King Triton. And these are the Heroes and Heroines who are similar to her. Lois_Griffin_02.png|Lois Griffin (Family Guy) Princess_Jasmine.png|Princess Jasmine (Disney's Aladdin series) Aladdin_Pose.png|Aladdin (Disney) Princess_Cadance_Vector.png|Princess Cadance (My little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Rapunzel_pose.png|Princess Rapunzel (Disney's Tangled series) Princess_Anna.png|Princess Anna (Disney's Frozen) Queen_Elsa.png|Queen Elsa (Disney's Frozen) 240px-262px-Anastasia.jpg|Anastasia Romanov/Anya (Anastasia) Alice_Render.png|Alice (Disney's Alice in Wonderland) Jim_Hawkins.jpg|Jim Hawkins (Disney's Treasure Planet) Mavis_Dracula_image_.png|Mavis Dracula (Hotel Transylvania series) Starfire-0.jpg|Starfire (DC Comics) PinkiePieHiRes.png|Pinkie Pie (My little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Kimber_Benton.png|Kimber Benton (Jem & the Holograms) 282px-Wall•e.png|WALL-E (Disney/Pixar's WALL-E) RtteHiccup.png|Hiccup (How to train your Dragon series) Bio_michaelangelo_2.gif|Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Daphne.png|Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo series) Misty.png|Misty (Pokemon) Serena_XY2.png|Serena (Pokemon) PeachSmash.jpg|Princess Peach (Super Mario series) 3701391478_6e00fd313a.jpg|Jessica Rabbit (Who framed Roger Rabbit?) CINDERELLA_3-40.jpg|Anastasia Tremaine (Disney's Cinderella series) Dorothy Gale.png|Dorothy Gale (The Wizard of Oz) Judy_Hopps_Zootopia_.png|Judy Hopps (Disney's Zootopia) Eep_Crood.png|Eep Crood (Croods) Yang_Xiao_Long.jpg|Yang Xioa Long (RWBY) Don_Bluth's_Thumbelina.png|Thumbelina Ladydisney.png|Lady (Disney's Lady & the Tramp series) Asenath_pro.png|Asenath (Joseph King of Dreams) Jenna_artwork.png|Jenna (Balto series) Poppy_trolls.png|Princess Poppy (Trolls) Lori_Running.png|Lori Loud (The Loud House) Xiaoqiao_Artwork_(DW9).png|Xiao Qiao (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) Sonya-blade.png|Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat series) Patsy_camp_lazlo.png|Patsy Smiles (Camp Lazlo) Jane_doe-01.png|Miss Jane Doe (Camp Lazlo) Daisy_SSBU.png|Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros series) 383px-Sally-sonic-satam.png|Sally Acorn (Sonic series) Char_77196.jpg|PJ Sparkles Cinderella_Transparent.png|Princess Cinderella (Disney's Cinderella series) Mai-kofxiv.jpg|Mai Shiranui (Fatal Fury series and KOF series) Nakoruru-kofxiv.jpg|Nakoruru (Samurai Shodown series) 44b26ff131d58a0b0eaf8bfc44c3aa64--knot-bun-fantasy-movies.jpg|Sorsha (Willow) Kat_PRZeo.jpg|Katherine Hillard (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers and Zeo) 16b9dc_5ac95474793b408da9b74e18014a1cfc.jpg|Nausicaa (Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind) Barbie_3.png|Barbie (Toy Story series) Yueying_Artwork_(DW9).png|Lady Huang (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) Jenny_Halsey.jpg|Jenny Halsey (The Mummy (2017)) Esmeralda_transparent.png|Esmeralda (Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame) Mimi_01.png|Mimi Tachikawa (Digimon) Princess_Mindy.jpg|Princess Mindy (The SpongeBob Squarepants movie) Jiang_Wei_Artwork_(DW9).png|Jiang Wei (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) 3653984-msmarvel.jpg|Kamala Kahn (Marvel universe) Pastelcolor02.jpg|Pastel (TwinBee) 250px-Mary_Jane_Watson.jpg|Mary Jane Watson (Marvel universe) Princess_Willow.png|Fairy Princess Willow (Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King) Olive_the_Other_Reindeer.png|Olive the Other Reindeer Jennifer Scotts.jpg|Jenn Scotts (Power Rangers Time Force) 1780485-liz21.png|Liz Allan (Marvel universe) Gwen Stacy 2.jpg|Gwen Stacy (Marvel universe) Iroha-neogeohero.jpg|Iroha (Samurai Shodown series) Sc4-sophitia.jpg|Sophitia Alexandra (Soul series) Genevieve.jpg|Princess Genevieve (Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses) Merliah Summers.png|Merliah Summers (Barbie in A Mermaid Tale) 9FF420DE-C336-407A-9914-C71C720B2845.png|Zowie Polie (Disney's Rolie Polie Olie) Layla2.jpg|Layla Williams (Disney's Sky High) Barbie in the Nutcracker Clara.png|Clara (Barbie in the Nutcracker) BarbieRapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel (Barbie as Rapunzel) Odette-Official-Still.jpg|Princess Odette (Barbie of Swan Lake) Anneliese.png|Princess Anneliese (Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper) Queen Erika.png|Queen Erika (Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper) Annika.png|Princess Annika (Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus) Abigail_Chase_Natl_Treasure_DK.jpg|Abigail Chase (Disney's National Treasure series) 2017-01-05_23-04-49.png|Peyton Kelly (Disney's The Game Plan) 200683-2653-clp-950.jpg|Holly Jollimore (Casper's Haunted Christmas) Me_Bear.jpg|Me Bear (The Care Bears' Big Wish Movie) Lotsa.jpg|Lotsa Heart Elephant (Care Bears) 14008025-9B6B-4238-91DD-4F2E1E6ABC24.jpeg|Baby Hugs Bear (Care Bears) Tumblr m9g9z98blk1qa3oco.jpg|Kim (The Care Bears Movie) Gig-care-bears-journey-to-joke-a-lot-24.9.jpg|Gig (Care Bears Journey to Joke-a-Lot) Anita Radicliffe.jpg|Anita Radcliffe (Disney's 101 Dalmations II: Patch's London Adventure) HelenTroy.jpg|Helen of Troy (Disney's Hercules TV show) Madison Splash.jpg|Madison (Splash the Movie) Cala Maria.png|Cala Maria (Cuphead) Aquarianne.png|Aquarianne (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) Princess Megan (15 years old (Zentrix)).jpeg|Princess Megan (Zentrix) Princess Skystar.png|Princess Skystar (My little Pony: the Movie (2017)) Imagesandy.jpg|Sandy Olsson (Grease the Movie) Neptina.jpg|Neptina (Marine Boy) Gracia-sw4art.jpg|Gracia (Samurai Warriors series) Oichi-sw4art.jpg|Oichi (Samurai Warriors series) Xiahou Ji Artwork (DW9).png|Lady Xiahou (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) Jeanne snkh1.png|Jeanne D'Arc (World Heroes series) Moana Waialiki.png|Moana Waialiki (Disney's Moana) Ann Darrow 1998.png|Ann Darrow (The Mighty Kong) Tula Dark Water.jpg|Tula (Pirates of Dark Water) Category:Blog posts